1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safety devices, and more particularly pertains to sensing mechanisms for detecting the presence of broken escalator rollers.
2. Description of the Prior Ar
As can be appreciated, a broken roller on an escalator is very dangerous and will allow an escalator step to drop to an abnormally low position as it passes under the step combs. This creates a gap into which a person's foot can be wedged or trapped whereby serious injury may result. In extreme cases, the escalator steps can open up a gap large enough to cause the death of a user. As such, there is a continuing need for new and improved devices and methods for determining when escalator rollers break and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.